electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Risky
Overview Rudolph Beckett, known only by his code name "Risky", is a main character in Electric City. He is a hyperactive and flamboyant wolf, and an extremely talented hacker. Risky enters Electric City during the NANHI Conflict, while he worked as a black market hacker for hire, although this was only a cover as he was actually serving with the Self-Defense Force. Risky begins working with Crow Seetan and the others during his service, working to uncover a plot to destabilize and destroy the Federation. History Not much is known about Risky's past. Risky was born to a dysfunctional family in 2085 on Earth, and during his school years, began to take an interest in computers and coding. He is openly gay, and is commonly seen clinging to any man he deems attractive, sometimes to their dismay. After graduating, Risky dropped out of college due to conflict arising between him and some homophobic classmates after the university board decided to ignore his complaints about their behavior. Unable to land a job without a diploma, Risky turned to the black market, offering his services to those in need of accessing secure info, including banking information and personal accounts. Risky was caught by the Self Defense Force and arrested, but offered his services to the SDF in lieu of prison time. After working with the SDF for a few years, he was offered a position with the Intergalactic Intelligence Agency, working as an informant in the black market, hacking into individuals looking to harm others and reporting them to his superiors. During the NANHI Crisis, Risky found himself working aboard the FNV Hyperion alongside Crow Seetan, who tasked him with researching Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Albus Gerald's Betrayal Risky aided the Navy by digging up and decrypting numerous transmissions from NANHI, allowing them to identify the location of Robotnik. Risky also personally interrogated the scientist upon his capture, allowing him to identify the technology used by Robotnik to fortify the orbit around Jupiter which prevented the Federation from taking military action to the surface. Although he was successful, he, along with Seetan and his team, were dispatched to the Federation Presidential Offices to respond to a distress alert regarding an assassination attempt on President Langley. Upon their arrival, Secretary of Defense Albus Geralds announced his plans to frame the group for the assassination of the President, and boost himself into the Presidency to begin separating humanity from any non-human contact, as well as identifying himself as the organizer and power behind NANHI's operations. He executed Langley, shot Risky, and the group managed to escape through the office's outer window. They were arrested outside, and Risky was presumed dead by the group, to their dismay. Revival Risky's body was brought to morgue of Emerald Bay Naval Hospital. After initially being checked in, his body was recovered by SDF officials, who were able to revive him after he had swallowed a pill that placed him into a coma to lessen the damage done by Gerald's bullet. Risky was given medical care, and immediately reported the events to SDF General Hutchens, after which they began to monitor the prison where they were incarcerated at. Although they originally planned on monitoring them further, actions being taken against the team in the prison forced the SDF to immediately order that they be realized, and issued an arrest warrant for Geralds, who fled. Geralds managed to take control of the Federation's Cataclysm fleet, and used it to destroy the FNV Axiom, killing Captain RJ Glasswing, who had sacrificed herself to save the lives of her crew. Risky began uncovering Gerald's plans, discovering a superweapon built by Robotnik, that Geralds was planning to use to amplify the mental control ability of a kitsune and cause mass chaos within the Federation, and infiltrated it, installing numerous backdoors to give him control in the event he needed it. This failsafe came to his advantage, as he was able to lock down the weapon and prevent it's activation, which allowed the Federation to board it and arrest Geralds.